gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon Diamond
'Paragon Diamond'http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182288346187/ is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond. Appearance Paragon Diamond is massive fusion with four pairs of arms, however most of her body is unseen. Her skin is white and she has four white eyes with diamond shaped pupils, all of them slightly varying in shape. She also has a sloped and pointed nose and full lips. Her hair is medium length and is very flowy and gray, having small stars all over it. Her gemstones are on her forehead, chest, and naval and are silver. She wears a white shirt with line details and large and pointed white shoulder pads, with the rest of her outfit being unseen. Personality Nothing is known about Paragon Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Paragon Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength and durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks. * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called the chameleon diamond. * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, a diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones References Category:Diamonds Category:Yellow Diamond Fusions Category:Blue Diamond Fusions Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions